Rock The Boat
by TerrifyingThings
Summary: Carol and Daryl are paired up to share a room with only one bed.


**I know this isn't that great, but I did try, I liked the idea of this and if you can do any better, take the idea and run with it as far away from my incapable hands as possible. I don't own the characters and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.**

"Carol and Daryl, you two can stay in the room upstairs and to the left."

Rick Grimes was ignorant to a lot of things, but he could never ignore the looks that Daryl and Carol shared, or the loyalty that was between them. Daryl had even threatened to leave their group and go find her after one of Rick's many bad calls.

After she found her way back to them, they couldn't be separated more than they had to be for the cover that Carol was putting on. So, Rick assigned them to pair up and share the room. Daryl nodded his head and grabbed Carol's bag to haul it up the stairs along with his own.

Upon entering the room they noticed two things:

One- They could hear Glenn and Rick talking loudly about how the "plan" worked.

Two- There was only one bed.

"Shit, I… I'll take the floor. You can have the bed."

Daryl brought his fingernails up to his mouth to gnaw on them. He knew Rick probably had a stupid fucking smug grin on his face, he probably even high-fived Glenn as soon as Daryl and Carol went up the stairs with no arguments made from either of them.

"The bed's big enough for two, Pookie. I won't bite unless you ask, promise."

She winked at him, but that wasn't what made him frantically start chewing his nails. She took off the damn jacket she was wearing and was left with a tank top that showed her bare shoulders and he had to steady his breathing because just seeing a part of her skin that she usually kept hidden had him sweating. He had to close his eyes as soon as she pulled it off and threw it to the floor.

"Daryl, you've seen my shoulders before. Relax, alright?"

The worst part of all of this was that she could read him like a book and none of his thoughts were safe from her. She knew exactly what was going on in his mind. He slowly relaxed his muscles and sunk onto the bed like a defeated toddler who was put in timeout.

He glanced up at her to see her anxiously rubbing her palms against her pants, and that's when Daryl realized that this was uncomfortable for both of them. He sighed and patted the space beside him to invite her to sit down. They were both adults and they were capable of being mature about all of this.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. He pulled out an arrow and started sharpening it and she got her Tom Sawyer book out to read. He would sneak glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking and she'd pretend not to notice at all.

"The sun's goin' down, should probably get some sleep."

They clumsily climbed under the covers together and sprawled out on their backs next to one another. He was working on controlling his own breathing when he heard hers even out and she drifted off to sleep.

He relaxed significantly once he knew for certain that she was asleep. It was easier for him to think without her knowing his every thought. He must have been resting there with his eyes watching out of the window from where he reclined on the bed for hours. When his eyes were drooping and his position was getting to be too uncomfortable he turned on his side to face her and fell into a heavy sleep.

Throughout the night he must have sought her out for warmth because when she woke at the crack of dawn he was clinging to her back with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He would be embarrassed to find himself cuddled up to her, so she tried to ease her way out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge and she was too tired to pry him off, so she melted in his embrace and continued her blissful sleep.

When she woke next it was to him moving beside her. She was extremely disoriented and took a minute to figure out why there was constant movement and why she felt like she was on a boat being rocked back and forth. He was still asleep, that much she was convinced. He had his face buried in the back of her neck and his muscular chest pressed up against her back. His breathing was quick and she could feel his heart pounding because of how little the space was between them.

He was rock hard against her, thrusting his hips against her backside, and she was trying to hold in her own desires as she pretended to be asleep for when he woke up to what was likely to be one of the most embarrassing things he's ever done.

She heard small whimpers slip from his mouth and she desperately wanted him to wake up and stop or wake up and finish what he started. He had lit a fuse within her as soon as she realized what was going on and she knew eventually the bomb would go off. She felt an ache between her legs and pushed back against him.

"Fuck, Carol…"

She slightly turned her head to see if he had woken up, but his eyes were closed and his grinding hips hadn't stopped. The comprehension that he had just moaned her name while he was dreaming made her entire body heat up like a furnace. This was actually happening and he had no idea what he was doing to her or what she wanted to do to him.

His hips began speeding up as he got closer and closer to the edge. He began to gain consciousness the nearer he got. She closed her eyes and held her breath for the inevitable, he would be so ashamed and she felt a pang of guilt at not willing herself to get out of his welcoming arms.

His hold on her tightened and she wiggled her ass back against him one last time before he let out the most erotic string of noises that she had ever heard. She felt the wetness seeping through his pants and onto hers and it was the sexiest feeling she had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

Her eyes shot open as he jolted up and looked at her. She really did mean to pretend to be asleep, but she was too shocked by the quickness of his retreating warmth. His face was redder than she had ever seen it get and his eyes were wild.

"I'm… _Fuck_ , I've never… I mean, that was the hardest I've ever…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

He stumbled over his words and apologies and pulled the pillow over his wet crotch. She gave him a look as if to say _it's a bit too late for modesty._ She had a wide smile on her face as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Pants off so that I can wash them later."

She ghosted her lips over his and it gave him a small taste of encouragement, a small taste of promise for what would _come_ later if he did as she said. He practically had to stop himself from ripping his damn jeans off his body.

"Wash 'em later? How do you expect me to go work on my bike today with no pants?"

She turned to look at him with eyebrows raised while stripping her pants off along with him. He could've blown his load again just from her looking at him like that.

"I don't."


End file.
